


SPLASH! Into The Water

by mrs_themonarch



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 3x15, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_themonarch/pseuds/mrs_themonarch
Summary: a significant amount of time before this moment. Not once did he think about his missing ex-wife.





	SPLASH! Into The Water

Derek stole a decade of her life and happiness and ran to Meredith Grey like Bambi from a forest fire. She hadn’t dreamt of letting him go, howbeit he was already gone. Fleeing from Seattle was her last chance at Felicity in the far future- when it would be too late. There was no point in wasting time.

“A Nondestructive tendency” is how they explain her choice to stay among many others. She’d never heard of such a thing. All she knows is that suddenly, each day the same debate happens in her head. “Stay or go? Close your eyes and sleep the day? Open them when someone says they need you?” and the most troubling of them all, “Care if somebody notices you don’t.” over until her last heel is on. The same for today. 

The growing period was over for her at thirty-nine. Addison stood in before the door and felt a weight on her shoulders causing a desistance. It was best for her to take a sick day and sit in her hotel room to avoid the facade she put on at the hospital. People knowing her truth unmasked her fake smile and her lack of confidence after a certain point. But she couldn’t miss this day. Many of her duties require her present, attentive, and self supportive. Not showing up would put a burden on everyone else. So she left the room looking like a doll. Dressed in all black with red accents to match her hair. Derek lalways oved when she did that. It also reminded her of the day she met Meredith. How she didn’t hate the intern, or herself so much. 

_ I can’t be the reason everyone is miserable and busy.  _

All the work she’d done to be noticed and she had it. Addison didn’t know what to do with herself besides look nice and save babies. She pulled up to the hospital and walked in the building. Both Derek and Meredith had arrived at the same time. Together. Addison took two steps away from behind them and stared. It was palpable; her coming to work wouldn’t play unhindered. 

**“Stay or go?”**

Meredith looked at Addison differently after the divorce. She could see them speaking and laughing with each-other. It was like the feeling when they met. The one she was guilty of deflecting.  _ Looks like Derek wasn’t the one who had a choice…  _ Meredith stops and Derek looks to her to ask what’s wrong. “I need to make a call. You go ahead.” she answered. He nods and walks to the elevators, waving bye to Meredith. Addison could see him leave and watched as Meredith turned around. Their eyes met. 

**“Close your eyes and sleep the day?”**

“Cristina. I made a huge mistake.” She said, over the phone. Addison was gone within the blink of her eye. 

The pregnant Jane Doe needed help from someone other than an intern. Alex knew it plain and simple. The one woman in the hospital who could help her wasn’t there to do so. Alex approached Derek, panicked and frustrated. “Where the hell is Montgomery?” he yelled. “I paged her 911 eight fucking times!” Derek’s eyes were wide with confusion. “She hasn’t answered? Once?” 

“Was she on the ferry too?” 

“No, no I don’t think she was.”

**“Open them when someone says they need you?”**

“Could you come anyway? I’ll need your help too.” 

Derek nods, briefly looking behind him to see if Addison was there at the last minute. The ER was packed with victims from the accident. She had so much more of a heart, and sense of duty than to ignore the chance to help those people. Something might’ve been wrong. There was no time to think or speak further of it. 

Addison had lost some of her will. Most people would say it’s not enough. For someone as intense as her it was. It is so because she had the wisdom to know the difference between losing and giving up; it didn’t matter. When losing you daydream about what you once had. To be free and know what it truly means. She was more free bleeding out in the freezing water than in her hotel room. She’d lost. 

Izzie bent down to help her forty-year-old patient when a man runs to her for help. She set her kit down “I-I don’t know how it happened! You’ve gotta help her, Please!” he spluttered. “Ok. Slow down, sir. Tell me what happened.” “She b-bleeding and in the water- I don’t think she’s breathing…” He pointed to a spot that’d been visited recently. . 

“Are you sure? In fact,” 

Izzie looks over the mans head and calls out ”I need someone to follow this man! He found A woman in the water!” George follows the man to the boats edge. He’d been there earlier to assist a team of well-trained doctors and other staff in moving huge piece of metal from on top of him. “We were just here…” He looks over the short railing at discerns a dark red splotch against the side of the boat. “Well, there’s the blood…” He squinted his eyes and got a better look. “Weren’t we here earlier?” George asked. The men were fast in getting to her. Once above water the hair George mistook for thick blood was lifted from her face. 

“She’s got a pulse!”

 

“Must not have been in the water long.”

 

“Damn near bled out.” 

George was shocked. It took one paramedic to pull him into the rig. He sat beside Addison and filled the others in on who it was. Before entering, he saw Izzie’s worried expression. “It’s Addison.” He shook his head and hopped on. 

She was laying there, almost angelic. She wasn’t dying or dead- she was asleep. Dreaming of something wonderful as it may be the day she met Derek. George was visibly uneasy by the sight. It hurt when Addison crashed on the way. They burst through the doors of the ER letting George take the lead. “Dr. Addison Montgomery, Age thirty-nine-” Miranda moves George to the other side of Addison and transferred the body on her count. “I did this,” he muttered. Derek answered his page swiftly and approached the trauma room. George turned his head to face Derek, but said no words. He could read the distraught look.  “Oh god, Addison, what happened?!” He exclaimed. George was pleased to know another man saw the same thing he did. His explanation was set in an almost giddy tone. “She was impaled by a steel rod, round her upper abdomen- but you can see that…” George stepped aside to let him view the extent of Addison’s injury. “We’re taking her straight to an O.R. right now.” Derek couldn’t figure out what to say. He was properly horrified by the events combined with his actions. He found Meredith an significant amount of time before this moment. Not once did he think about his missing ex-wife. “Hey, O’Malley?” he called. George stopped. “Meredith is fine.” 

There was silence after. Pure silence. Derek blocked out every noise and watched them rush Addison to the O.R. elevator. 

 

“Okay, O’Malley. We’re here to assist, and save this woman. Are you ready?”

 

George thought about it for a moment. He wasn’t, but nodded taking his hands from the scrub sink to follow Miranda. 

 

Derek searches for a friend of Addison's. Someone to tell about what happened, to feel like he was doing something. He found Callie as a wall to bounce his worries off of. They both let their patients rest, not urgent enough to sit around and wait for. Richard would be angry they wasted time, so the trip to the gallery would be quick. 

 

“Do they know what happened.” She asked.

 

“No. She must have fallen.. Over the side.” He stammered.

 

“Derek?” Callie looked at him. She hadn’t been friends with Addison for long but cared. “Hm?”

 

“The minute we know she’s fine, you two are getting a divorce.” 

 

Derek took a deep breath. “Yeah. We are.”

a significant amount of time before this moment. Not once did he think about his missing ex-wife. “Hey, O’Malley?” he called. George stopped. “Meredith is fine.” There was silence after. Pure silence. Derek blocked out every noise and watched them rush Addison to the O.R. elevator. “Okay, O’Malley. We’re here to assist, and save this woman. Are you ready?” George thought about it for a moment. He wasn’t, but nodded taking his hands from the scrub sink to follow Miranda. Derek searches for a friend of Addisons. Someone to tell about what happened, to feel like he was doing something. He found Callie as a wall to bounce his worries off of. They both let their patients rest, not urgent enough to sit around and wait for. Richard would be angry they wasted time, so the trip to the gallery would be quick. “Do they know what happened.” She asked. “No. She must have fell.. Over the side.” He stammered. “Derek?” Callie looked at him. She hadn’t been friends with Addison for long, but cared. “Hm?” 

"You should get down there right now."

 

"Yeah," he sighed. "I should."


End file.
